ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax (Classic)/Gallery
|-|Official Artwork= Vilao vilgax.jpg Implants Vilgax.jpg 30802-vilgax 01 copy-640x.jpg CN Fighter VilgaxPaint.jpg Vilgax AF.png Vilgax-omniverse.jpg Quien 2.png|Vilgax new series trailer |-|Scenes= Vilgax Healing.png Cgfjfykiygf.png Vilgax Phil.png EP01-23.JPG Rsw.jpg 625461728-1-.jpg Vilgax-3-1--1-.jpg 2012-01-24 210234.png Vjhgòiuhjn.png 236px-Vilgax.jpg Vilgax ball.jpg Vilgax rope.jpg Vilgax frozen.jpg Oh No!!!!!.jpg Vilgax vs Cannonbolt.jpg Smashededed.jpg Vilgax_in_Ben_10_009.png|"Hunted" Vilgax_in_Ben_10_010.png|"Hunted" Vilgax_in_Ben_10_011.png|"Hunted" Vilgax in Ben 10.png|"Gwen 10" Vilgax in Ben 10 001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Vilgax in Ben 10 002.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Vilgax in Ben 10 003.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Vilgax in Ben 10 004.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Kevin 11 vs. Vilgax.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Vilgax in Ben 10 005.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Vilgax vs Four Arms.jpg Vilgax rock.jpg Kevin_11_vs._Vilgax_001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Kevin_11_vs._Vilgax_002.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Kevin_11_and_Vilgax.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Kevin_11_and_Vilgax_001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Kevin 11 Heatblast Vilgax.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Vilgax in Ben 10 006.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Vilgax in Ben 10 007.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Stinkfly and Vilgax.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Kevin 11 vs. Vilgax 003.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Vilgax in Ben 10 008.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Future Vilgax.png|"Ben 10,000" Vilgax future.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Dr. Animo Vilgax Diamondhead.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Vilgax 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Vilgax vs. Cannonbolt.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Vilgax vs. Future Heatblast.png|"Ben 10,000" Vilgy.PNG Four Arms vs Vilgax Perfect Day 1.PNG Four Arms vs Vilgax Perfect Day 2.PNG Vilgax Perfect Day 1.PNG Vilgax Perfect Day 2.PNG Vilgax Perfect Day 3.PNG Vilgax Perfect Day 4.PNG Alien Force Vilgax.jpg Huoklu.jpg Vilgdefend.PNG Vilgdiamond.PNG Vilglaser.PNG Vilgax12.jpg Vilgaxx.jpg VilgaxCrystal.jpg Vilgax-Powers-up-ben-10-alien-force-11719186-640-480.jpg Vilgax ben 10 alien force.jpg TetraxVilgax.jpg Vilgax 4.jpg Vilgax big.png Vilgax with the omnitrix.jpg Vilgax with the omnitrix.gif Vilgax super breath.jpg Vilgax on throne.jpg Vilgax and lackie.jpg Sword Flame.jpg Ghostfreak and Vilgax.jpg Bonk on the head.jpg Crush humo.jpg Diamond sword.jpg Vilgax VIsion.jpg Wtf vilgax.PNG Ruby ray.PNG Heattttt.PNG Heat Visions.PNG Vilgblast.PNG Vilgaxy.PNG Viggz.PNG Wa.PNG VOV 71.png VOV 69.png VOV 67.png VOV 65.png VOV 62.png VOV 60.png VOV 59.png VOV 57.png VOV 53.png VOV 51.png VOV 50.png VOV 49.png VOV 48.png VOV 47.png VOV 44.png VOV 43.png VOV 42.png VOV 41.png VOV 33.png VOV 32.png VOV 29.png VOV 28.png VOV 27.png VOV 26.png VOV 25.png VOV 24.png VOV 23.png VOV 22.png VOV 20.png VOV 19.png VOV 18.png VOV 17.png VOV 15.png VOV 14.png VOV 13.png VOV 11.png VOV 10.png VOV 9.png VOV 8.png VOV 7.png VOV 6.png VOV 4.png VOV 2.png VOV 1.png Vilgax Alien Force Sword 1.PNG Vilgax Final Battle 1.PNG Vilgax Primus 1.PNG Vilgax Primus 2.PNG Vilgax Secret Of 1.PNG Vilgax Secret Of 2.PNG Vilgax Secret Of 3.PNG Vilgax Secret Of 4.PNG Vilgax Final Battle 2.PNG Vilgax Ghost Town 1.PNG Vilgax Ghost Town 2.PNG Vilgax Ghost Town 3.PNG Vilgax Ghost Town 4.PNG Vilgax Ghost Town 5.PNG Vilgax Ghost Town 6.PNG Vilgax Ghost Town 7.PNG Vilgax Ghost Town 8.PNG Vilgax Ghost Town 9.PNG Vilgax 1.png Vilgax 2.png Vilgax 3.png Vilgax 4.png Vilgax 5.png Vilgax 6.png Vilgax001.png|"The Flame Keepers' Circle" Vilgax_015.png|"A Knight to Remember" Vilgax_016.png|"A Knight to Remember" Vilgax_017.png|"A Knight to Remember" Vilgax_018.png|"A Knight to Remember" Vilgaxmidtransform.png Knight_Vilgax_001.png|"A Knight to Remember" Knight_Vilgax_and_Winston.png|"A Knight to Remember" Jkbxclgbfshklvilgax.png Newvilgax.png Knight_Vilgax_002.png|"A Knight to Remember" Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h15m15s111.png Knight_Vilgax_003.png|"A Knight to Remember" Knight_Vilgax_004.png|"A Knight to Remember" The forever knight Vilgax.png Vilgax knight remember.PNG Vilgax knight.PNG N of the L N Ben and Vilgax.png Fighting it out.jpg|Vilgax vs Ultimate Spidermonkey Ben_and_Vilgax.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Ben_and_Vilgax_001.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Goop_vs._Vilgax.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Goop_vs._Vilgax_001.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Goop_vs._Vilgax_002.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Goop_vs._Vilgax_003.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Goop_vs._Vilgax_004.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Vilgax_014.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Ben_and_Vilgax_002.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Vilgax Goop punch.jpg TWISTA!.jpg Goopy!!!.jpg Goop vortexin.jpg Vilgax car rip.jpg Ben10ua1-1.png Bright light vil.jpg Heatblast Sir George Vilgax.png Lucubra Vilgax bomb.jpg Vilgaxeatleeorge.png Vilgax23465768.jpg CARE1003281200012394 008 1280x720.jpg Humungousaur jump.jpg George jump.jpg Eatle vs Vilgax.jpg TeamVSenemy.png Ben10ua5.png Vilgax pulls.jpg Vilgax meteor.jpg Vilgax throws.jpg Vilgax attacks.jpg Viliegax2.jpg Gax Vs Ben.jpg Gax screams.jpg Vilgax energy.png Vilgax shocked.jpg Vilgax Defeated Again.png Machinee.jpg Holy crap.jpg Sir_George_and_Vilgax.png|"The Beginning of the End" Vilgax_Lucubra_009.png|"The Beginning of the End" Vilgax_vs._Forever_Knights.png|"The Beginning of the End" Vilgax_vs._Forever_Knights_001.png|"The Beginning of the End" Vilgax_vs._Forever_Knights_002.png|"The Beginning of the End" Vilgax_Lucubra.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_Begining_3.PNG Vilgax_Begining_2.PNG Vilgax_Begining_1.PNG Vilgax_Lucubra_001.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_Lucubra_002.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_Lucubra_003.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_Lucubra_004.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_Lucubra_005.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_Lucubra_006.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_Lucubra_007.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_Lucubra_008.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_and_Eatle.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_and_Eatle_001.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_and_Psyphon.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_and_Psyphon_001.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_and_Psyphon_002.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Vilgax_and_Psyphon_003.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon 001.png Psyphon and Vilgax.png Vilgax 001.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax 002.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax 003.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax 004.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax 005.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax 006.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax 007.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Psyphon's_machine.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax 008.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax 009.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax 010.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax 011.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax 012.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax 013.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Vilgax vs. Ben.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Lava 3.png Lava 2.png Lava 1.png Vilgax (OV).png Vilgax new .jpg Imhxhhdjdjdage.jpg Imagehhdjdjdge.jpg Imageend.jpg Imjfjfjfjiekwpwlage.jpg Gdhehjjfjfimage.jpg Imajdjfjfjjfjfjfge.jpg Imajfjjffkfkfge.jpg Bjfjfjfimage.jpg Imahfjfjjfjfge.jpg Imhfhhfage.jpg Omniverse S3E04 Vilgax.png Ben10omniverse24ps3.png Vilgax shooting.jpg Vilgax Back.jpg Vilga.jpg Vilgax 9.jpg Vilgax 10.jpg Vilgax 11.jpg Vilgax ben 10.png 200px-Ben_sacandose_el_traje_de_astronauta_11.png 3305684240 506a839430277654.jpg |-|Games= 296141 10150330374814508 105310924507 7596433 124643947 n.jpg Vilgax galactic racing 2.jpg Vilgax Exosuit.png Ben-10-Vilgax-Takedown-1-.jpg |-|Merchandising= Ben-10--10cm-vilgax-alien-collection-figure-1-.jpg Ben-10-10cm-alien-action-figure-vilgax-1-.jpg Vilgax-1-.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Villain Galleries Category:Alien Galleries